1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a memory cell.
2. Related Art
A program operation is performed to store data in a memory cell. An erase operation is performed to erase the data stored in the memory cell. The program operation is performed on a page basis. The erase operation is performed on a memory block basis.
As the number of memory cells included in a memory array increases, the size of the memory block, including the memory cells, increases. For this reason, too many memory cells are erased in the erase operation.